Generally, a semiconductor manufacturing process includes photolithography, deposition, etching, and the like, and most of these processes are performed being filled with a process gas.
Most of the process gas is exhausted during the process. However, some part of the gas still remains on the wafer surface damaging the wafer or contaminating the process equipments.
For solving the foresaid problems, a wafer treatment apparatus, wherein a fume removing function is built-in the EFEM cassette, is disclosed in Korean Patent No. 10-1294143 previously filed and registered by the present applicant.
However, the foresaid wafer treatment apparatus is disadvantageous in that the entire fume on the wafer surface may not be removed uniformly.
(Patent Literature 1) Korean Patent No. 10-1294143 B1